What happened in 6 Days?
"Our tale is coming to an end..." Protagonist Truth the Cat Gemini the Jaguar Aqua the Cat Soul the Tibetan Wolf Neo the Hedgehog Pyro the Fox Ragtag the Hedgehog Ghale the Bengal Tiger Maderu the Dhole Reed the Jaguar Wrath the Wolf Pacem Lapis the Cat MTBA Plot Day 1 The story begins two years after the events of "The Promise". A female jaguar by the name of Gemini is outside her home in Arrow Hills. The girl talks to the people in her home town and passes the morning wandering around. She eventually gets bored and leaves the town so she could explore the nearby cave. Gemini makes her way through some woods and comes across the cave. Suddenly, a mutated looking tree comes to life and attacks her. She's about to be knocked unconscious until a figure comes to her aid. It's Truth, her best friend. Joining forces, they defeat the living tree. Gemini is overjoyed to see Truth knowing that it's been three years since they last saw each other. Truth chuckles and tells the little jaguar that she actually grew a bit. The two head back to the town and catch up. They settle down in the house of Gemini's grandfather and talk a bit. They chat for a bit then Truth asks Gemini for her help. He explains that Wrath has recently resurfaced and is creating horrid creatures just like Akuma. Suddenly, Gemini's grandfather barges in and starts acting crazy. Truth asks if he was spying on them to which the grandfather, named Reed, said yes. Reed said he was making sure that no "funny business" was going on between the two. Truth and Gemini get angry at Reed, clearly embarrassed by his comment. Reed also asks Truth if he could join them because he wants to spice up his life. Truth agrees and the three leave the town ready to embark on a new adventure. They arrive at the newly built port town of Tertan(pronounced tur-tun) Bay, where the three rest up a bit and purchase needed equipment. They take a ship to the coast of Eurish and continue moving until they reach the festival capital of the world, Revaria. Truth books a room in a hotel, and asks the two jaguars to explore the city while he gets ready. The two do as told and marvel at all the wonderful sites the city offers. After a few hours, the jaguars return to the hotel and enter their room. There they meet Soul the Tibetan Wolf, who's now leading the small settlement of Autumn. They talk for a while, then Aqua the Cat, Pyro the Fox, and Neo the Hedgehog enter the room. After they arrive, the seven discuss their course of action until Truth tells the group to dress nicely as they'll enjoy the festivities going on tonight. Fireworks light up the night sky and music is heard everywhere. The festivities have flared up now and the whole city is once again partying like there's no tomorrow. Gemini exits the hotel with a dress and goes off with her grandfather to meet the others at the plaza. Gemini meets with Truth and who's rather impressed by how nicely she cleans up. She asks what Truth has in store for her when he takes her hand and pulls her into the very heart of the plaza. There they dance all night long with thousands of other people doing the same around them. Soul, Aqua, and Reed take off near the statue of The Creator and watch the play being performed there. Meanwhile, Pyro and Neo go on some rides at the eastern district of Revaria and have a merry time. In what appears to be a few minutes, the magical night ends leading to the dawn of a new day. Day 2 At around 6 a.m., the seven meet outside the hotel and discuss their course of action. Soul, Aqua, and Neo are tasked to find clues about Wrath's whereabouts while the others will head into Rakshasa. With Soul leading the group, they move around Revaria asking people whether they've seen anything suspicious. After a while, grotesque looking creatures appear and begin terrorizing the city until they're defeated by the group. A few monsters escape and the group follows them into some mountains on the outskirts of the city. Continuing forward they reach a cave where they meet up with Ragtag who was also following the monsters. They are then suddenly attacked by a monster who claims to be part of a team named "3 Tormentors". He's slain by the team who then explore the cave. Meanwhile, with Truth, Reed, Gemini, and Pyro, the four move to Rakshasa. They take a quick break at a nearby town. At the cafe, Reed notices another jaguar who he thinks looks familiar. He approaches the other jaguar and his suspicion is confirmed. His name is Amir, Gemini's father. Truth is shocked by the revelation and wishes to talk with him. Amir declines and prepares to leave when Gemini and Pyro enter the cafe. Reed introduces Gemini to Amir and soon the place becomes quiet. Tears run down Gemini's face, however they're not tears of joy. She suddenly lashes out at Amir so Truth and Reed bring Amir outside. While they're outside, Amir talks about what happened and why he abandoned his family. Reed doesn't exactly forgive Amir but he doesn't lash out like Gemini did. Pyro comes out with the others saying that Gemini has finally calmed down. (W.I.P) Category:Stories Category:Work In Progress